


Scarlet

by ChrisArieh



Series: CARPE DIEM [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Elseworlds, Multi, Superman: Red Son - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: 剧情改动。OOC警告。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: CARPE DIEM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/767805





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情改动。OOC警告。

**A.**

他几乎是轻而易举制服了她。那只蝙蝠。积雪中的小石块此刻戳刺着她裸露的腿部。男人发出沉闷的嗤声，皮靴狠狠碾上护腕，令真言套索被拉扯着，更深地勒紧她的脖颈和手腕。

“你输了。”他低语，带着一丝狰狞。“但你应该骄傲于，你很快就会令他成为一个愚蠢的送葬品。你。是你。”

“你杀不了他。”她尽可能地厉声，“你这个狂妄自大的暴徒，国家的叛变者！”

“我憎恨暴力。”他嘶嘶地怒吼。“但我会让它在我手里终结，以染着他的血告终，愚蠢的亚马逊女人！”

“他宁愿选择拯救你！”她驳击，“他会原谅你，把你从这样愚蠢的疯狂中拯救出来！”

“哈。”他忽然平静下来，甚至有些冷漠。“女人。你真的以为他爱你？”他猛然将她的脸扳近，浓烈的伏特加味扑面而来，“谁真正愚蠢？谁正在疯狂？别做梦了，你和天堂岛只不过是那个外星怪物的政治砝码——”

“滚开！”她将护额奋力撞向他的下巴，他闪开，再度掐住她的下颚。“你以为你知道什么是爱？”他缓缓磨着牙齿，“你以为你爱他？”

“我当然——”话音未落，他一把按住她的后颈，他们的嘴唇像岩石般撞在一起。她狠狠咬向他的下唇，而他不为所动地嵌进去，用力扫荡她的口腔。血刚流出就凝结成块，分开时他嘶声怒骂，扭头将血吐进夜空。他们各自剧烈喘着气，最终四目相接。戴安娜在那白色的护目镜中对上了自己那个小小的倒影，血迹斑斑，肩膀随呼吸狼狈地抽动。一股疼痛的电流蹿过胸腔，像是针刺后胸腔骤然豁开巨大空洞。寒夜上空的大风呼啸着灌进去，将她抽离成一个空壳。

“他吻过你吗？”蝙蝠嘶哑地问道，他似乎在享受复仇的快意，却又似乎在悲哀地恳求。“他爱过你吗？他这样吻过你吗？戴安娜，你还不懂吗？”

“我……”而她短暂地失语，无法从一片空白的迷失中抽离出来。她像是漂浮起来了，悬在一个无人知晓的边缘。“你……”

“你输了。”他收敛起所有，移开视线。她在护目镜中再度瞥见爆炸的火光，他居高临下俯视她，高举引爆器。“他也会输的。”

重锤坠落。她被引力猛然甩进熟悉的躯壳，心脏重又奋力跳动起来，灌满盲目的怒火。“你……了解什么……你爱过吗？你有什么资格？”

“嘘——”他拧紧套索，声音冷漠。他们同时听到了高速飞行的爆音声。“好戏要开场了，神奇女侠。而你早就输了。”

**B.**

他从未见过如此傲慢而愤怒的反叛者。红太阳剥夺走他的能量时，那记上勾拳掀翻他如同挥舞死神的镰刀。他吐出一口鲜血，踉跄着后退，后悔没有听从戴安娜的建议。而袭击者再度扑上来，披风投下黑色阴影，动作粗野而肆意，仿佛醉酒后在街头干架的匪徒。

“戴安娜。”他低声呼唤，而后高声起来。“戴，请想一想吧，为了我们的人民！”他呼喊着，不顾一切地求救。“闭嘴。”复仇的鬼魂嘶声说，一把狠狠拎起他的衣领。“你输了，该死的，我还以为会更难一些，没想到你这么不堪一击！”

蝙蝠扬手给了他一个耳光。他吐掉带血的牙齿，反身挥拳相向，蝙蝠无谓地偏头，将沉重带钉的皮靴用力踹在他胫骨上。他被这股劲撞进墙里，咝咝抽气着试图站起身，但肋骨疼痛不堪。

“我该把你在这面墙上钉死。”蝙蝠逼近过来，捏住他的喉骨，声音极尽扭曲。“我该给你画一个十字架，就用我父母涂抹传单的那种颜料——但你再也不会复活了，超人，你这个外星魔鬼。你不会有圣母扶你下十字架的哀荣，这就是你最后的耻辱柱。”

“为了拯救人类，”这异类一把掀掉面具，瞳孔扩大，嘶声低语。“我要将你钉死在上面。”

“你……是个人类。”卡尔难以置信地听到自己的喃喃自语脱口而出。“你不是什么千万鬼魂的集合体……”

“我是人类，也只是人类。我在这里代表他们，所有被你奴役的人——”蝙蝠冷漠地笑了笑，他的气息近得扑到卡尔的面颊上。“来审判你。”

“人类不需要你。”他厉声宣判，“你将被执行死……”

下一刻，卡尔意识到自己正在吻蝙蝠。

那简直不算是个吻。只是嘴唇不顾一切压上去，死死贴合堵回声音的几个瞬间。卡尔先清醒过来，惊异地喘着气抽离，而蝙蝠嘶声咆哮，挥拳带风声而下，重击他的腹部。红光游离在地下室墙面，犹如熔岩沸腾喷薄欲出。阴影笼罩上他，蝙蝠高举起利刃。

“为了我的父母。”人类低声说，面庞覆盖赤色光焰，嘴角血痂未干，形容鬼魅狰狞。“超人，你……”

他没能说完那句话。红光倏忽间如潮水退却。戴安娜发出痛苦的哭号，撕裂神话加诸的禁锢，冲向夜空。“你。”卡尔嘶哑地开口，他扬手握住刀刃，发力将它捏碎，倾身过去。“蝙蝠，我不会杀你……”

“停止出售你的谎言吧，魔鬼。”蝙蝠拉下面具，他在那狰狞皮革下低低笑了一声，举起攥紧的右手。“你不爱任何人，也因此拯救不了我。”

C.

“我们回去吧，戴安娜。”他尽量温柔地说道，跪下来，拥抱她，吻她，用指腹抚过她苍老皲裂的面颊，重复着请求，尽管明知得不到她的回应。卡尔深深地沉默着，忍受弥漫开来的、他们之间难以言喻的孤独。他将手指探进积雪，用力擦拭那些溅上的血痕，试图压抑住痛苦，忍住无从得知来源的悲哀。他正抹去一个从未存在过的名字。

END


End file.
